This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices having multi-storage image sensor pixels.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
The image pixels each contain a photodiode for generating charge in response to image light and a corresponding charge storage region or regions. The image pixels may be configured to have a wide range of functionalities. However, pixels with charge storages are not immune to parasitic light or charge leakage resulting in degraded image quality. This effect is measured as global shutter efficiency in pixels. Additionally dark current of the storage regions may further degrade image quality. To improve global shutter efficiency and dark current as well as to more efficiently provide these functionalities in the image pixels, new pixel structures and configurations may be necessary.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved image sensor pixels with charge storage regions.